


ABO良药苦口

by NueveDeer



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 方圆/苏桐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NueveDeer/pseuds/NueveDeer
Summary: 穷小子成龙外冷内热毒舌攻 x  落魄小少爷深情直线球受抑制剂研发官 x  耐受抑制剂体质受方圆 x 苏桐大纲：这个世界上有一类Omega，他们是特殊的抑制剂耐受体质，发热期只能在痛苦中煎熬，我的目的便是研发对抗耐受体质的抑制剂，让他们也享有舒适发热期的权利。灵感的来源，是一段屈辱的【打工】经历，为了让小少爷过得舒服，为了能吃饱肚子，我向苏家出卖了自己的尊严。在我心里，苏家的每一个人都面目可憎，于是我对他毫不留情。却没想到，苏家这个不谙世事的小少爷竟对我这个坏人，用情至深。             ——方圆我又和他重逢了，是上天可怜我的悲惨，给我的机会吗？他向我走过来了，今天要跟他说什么呢？即便出口成伤，可我还是无法克制地向他靠拢。因为我知道，研发抑制剂是为我，灵感源头是我，请别再把我推开了。听我说两句真心话好不好，我真傻，傻到忍不住去爱你。                                ——苏桐
Relationships: 方圆/苏桐
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

阳光透过一扇窄小的窗户照进这间阴暗窄小的地下室，房间中浓郁的信息素味道也掩盖不了地下室潮湿的霉味，阳光下细小的灰尘伴着细微的“嗡嗡”声上下飞舞。  
房间里的陈设极为简陋，一张0.9米宽的床，一把椅子，一张单人课桌，床尾还丢着一只格格不入的名牌旅行箱。桌子上摆放着日常的洗漱用品，还丢着一只破旧的电水壶，一副简单的碗筷，桌子下面堆积着许多袋装方便面，都是做特价的时候主人买回来的。  
地上乱七八糟地丢着衣服，桌子和椅子都被堆在门口，东西堆得乱七八糟，顶住了已经反锁的门，可见主人的恐惧和慌乱。  
硬板床上躺着一位浑身赤裸的Omega，长相美艳动人，身体和面部都还带着尚未褪去的潮红，两腿间的床单湿得一塌糊涂。  
Omega还处在昏睡中，腿还大张着，红艳艳的穴口处被异常粗大的震动棒撑开，震动棒被推到了最大的档位，急速地震动着，汁水随着震动不断流出。  
Omega的梦境被惊扰，他迷迷糊糊地撑起身子，呆愣地自己下身的景象。随后，他抽出了一直叫嚣的怪物，关闭电源。裹着闪亮粘稠液体的怪物终于安静下来，被主人烦躁地丢弃在一边，Omega抓一抓凌乱的头发，起床踩在拖鞋上，把早已干瘪的毛巾浸在冷水中，擦拭着身体。  
Omega弯下腰，未着寸缕，手拿着毛巾擦拭着者具异常好看的身体。像玉雕一样好看的脚趾，纤细的脚踝，再擦过洁白修长的双腿，两腿内侧的嫩肉还红成一片，双腿间白色和无色的液体黏糊糊得粘在腿、胯下和小腹处。  
顺着性感的盆骨再往上，就是洁白平整的小腹和盈盈可握的腰肢，隐约可见的肋骨轮廓上，胸前的两点红润诱人，像是鸽子血一样迷人。顺着突出的两道锁骨，Omega擦拭着白皙的脖颈，手停住了，扔掉毛巾，弯下腰去捡地上凌乱的衣服。  
一身粗布的衣服，蓝白格子衬衫洗得有些褪色，里面却穿了一条昂贵的名牌内裤。Omega摁下开关，重新煮沸水壶里已经冷掉的水，踩在床上打开小窗通风换气，再慢慢地移开堵在门口杂乱无序的【奇门遁甲】。  
水已经温热，等不到全部沸腾，Omega就拔下了插头，倒在碗里一饮而尽。温水滋润着他已经干裂起皮的嘴唇，他低头整理一下衣服，打开了关闭几日的大门。  
昏暗的灯光照在阴暗的走廊里，几个Alpha在走廊的尽头支了一张小桌，打牌作为消遣。【吱呀】开门的声音，引起他们的注意，纷纷停下了手里的动作，抬头眯起眼睛看着Omega锁门，离开。  
【喂，站住。】  
Omega听到了背后的声音停下了脚步，但没有转身。  
【你TM能不能买一只抑制剂啊，没钱哥几个借给你，或者哥哥们都是很乐意帮助你的。】  
几个Alpha不怀好意地淫笑着，Omega没打算理会，把棒球帽的帽檐压的更低，垂下头继续往外走。  
他早就习惯了。  
自从被赶出那个富丽堂皇的别墅，他搬过几次家，都是又小又破旧的房间，曾经骄傲的贵公子只能住最便宜的房间，最惨的时候，他在桥洞底下窝了一夜。  
发情期却买不起一支最便宜的抑制剂，信息素还是透过门的缝隙弥散开，勾引着周围的Alpha蠢蠢欲动，他只能先依靠着残存的意识，把房门反锁再堵严实，以防止有按耐不住的人破门而入，发生意外。  
周围对他恶意最大的，也是他的邻居们。每次出入遇到，这些Alpha都会带着轻蔑和玩味的眼神看着他，甚至有几个轻浮大胆的还会凑上来，借机会搂一下腰或者是拍一下屁股。  
【是不是很寂寞啊，哥会好好疼你的】  
一开始，他还会用厌恶和愤怒的眼神瞪着这些不知廉耻的Alpha，然而换回的都是更肮脏下流的话，还会有更多的Alpha凑过来一起围着他，说荤话和起哄。  
后来，他就麻木了。


	2. ABO良药苦口 2

新闻播完了，苏桐礼貌地跟店主告别，不过店主出牌正到关键之处，敷衍地答应了一声，继续埋头苦战。  
重新回到潮湿的房间里，掏出口袋里的营养剂放在桌子上，苏桐把一塌糊涂的床单换掉，躺着床上一动不动，减少能量的消耗，毕竟他的营养剂可不多。今天吃了一支，等到晚些时候，甚至是明天，再把另一支吃掉，然后他就可以继续吃泡面了。  
苏桐的身体瘦得厉害，连脊柱骨都能清晰地看出来，衣服永远是显得宽大，长时间的营养不良，再加上刚经历了发情期，苏桐的脸和唇都泛白，显得无比憔悴。  
忍一忍吧，睡着了就不饿了，等明天去工作，中午就可以吃到工作餐了。  
苏桐闭上眼睛，想要睡一觉，脑海里却不由自主地浮现出方圆的脸。不过不是刚刚电视里那样，是大学的时候，还一脸稚气，却总是带着不屑和厌烦的情绪看向自己。  
苏桐一直不明白，方圆为什么会厌恶自己。只有发情期的时候，方圆多半会看在他可怜的身体上，勉强哄他几句话，更是不会拒绝自己。可是平时就不同的，方圆对待自己的态度，就像是对什么脏东西一样，拒绝和他说话，最多是冷冰冰地让自己滚开，短信和消息石沉大海，东西一律被退回或者扔掉，不论他如何死缠烂打或者是撒娇，都得不到方圆半点的温柔。  
好像自己真的是脏东西，看到就会坏掉眼睛，听到就会污了耳朵，就连碰一下都像皮肤会被腐蚀掉一样。方圆这个穷小子有一身的傲骨，看不起自己这样的人呢。  
后来，苏桐也变得识趣了，只是会偷偷地跟着他看着他，不去打扰。方圆知道，有几次皱着眉头，不过最终还是默许了。  
于是他们的交集就只有发情期，每一次苏桐被荷尔蒙吞噬之前，都能看到方圆推门进来，把老旧的书包放在地上，脱掉身上的衣服，一双手再剥掉苏桐的包裹。  
廉价破烂的布片和小少爷昂贵光鲜的服饰堆在一起 ，就像床上的两具年轻的肉体一样纠缠。方圆用手勾勒着精心保养的身体 ，揉捏，抚慰，却好像是往火堆里加了一把柴，让Omega燃烧得更剧烈。身下的人哭的一塌糊涂，不自觉地贴合上Alpha的皮肤，像是一道主动送上门的菜品，邀请着Alpha来品尝。  
方圆把人立起来，苏桐坐在炙热的怀抱中，手臂不自觉地勾住方圆的脖子，白嫩松软的胸脯来回蹭着，红润的嘴唇主动亲吻着Alpha的脖子和面庞，渐渐地贴近，想要索取一个甜甜的吻。  
方圆皱着眉头躲开，吻只停留在下颌骨处。苏桐的眼睛立刻蒙上了一层水雾，委屈地看向冷冰冰的人。  
【亲亲嘛，你抱抱我嘛】  
【乖，别急，让我好好摸摸你。】  
双手抚摸上白嫩的胸脯，大拇指摁压着乳珠上，来回地碾压揉搓着，用力捏紧提高，听到疼痛的惊呼之后才松手。方圆圈住纤细柔软的腰肢，把苏桐架得更高，嘴巴捕捉到鲜红挺立得一点，，用牙齿细细地磨，然后开始大肆地吮吸。  
苏桐很快就耐受不住，身体变得异常火热，穴口变得柔软起来，滴滴答答地流出液体。苏桐的身体迅速变得柔软起来，双手勾着脖子，双腿缠在方圆身上，身体却软的像是要向后倒下去。  
【右边……右边也要。】  
方圆的手紧锁着苏桐的腰肢，脸贴着白嫩的胸膛，丝毫没有理会。苏桐终于按耐不住，咿咿呀呀地催促着，心急地晃动着屁股，方圆才肯垂怜一下被冷落已久的右侧。  
被冷落很久的右边终于得到安慰，嘴唇包裹的瞬间，苏桐发出甜腻的一声呻吟 ，主动把胸脯送的更近。苏桐的身体完全地兴奋起来，穴口开合着，分泌出更高多的液体，濡湿了方圆的大腿，交织的信息素中渐渐染上糜烂放荡的气味。  
细碎的呻吟破口而出，苏桐已经沦陷在方圆带给他的快乐中，两条腿盘住方圆的腰，不停地扭动着腰肢，摩擦着对方的性器。  
【进来，快进来。】  
【趴在床上。】  
苏桐听话极了，立刻转身趴好，屁股不自主地撅起来，翘得更高期待着Alpha的光临。方圆压在他的身上，细细地吻着后颈的腺体，一只手从身旁的抽屉里摸着什么。  
牙齿的突然刺入，让苏桐身体一震，双手把床单抓出深深的褶皱。  
方圆默数着秒数，时间快到的时候，东西也找到了。他的牙齿离开腺体，迅速地翻过苏桐，趁他还没反应过来的时候，用强效的喷雾抑制剂对准面部，迅速地摁下喷头。  
苏桐昏睡了过去，方圆从床头抽了几张湿巾给他擦干净身体，然后盖好被子。翻身下床，一个人赤身裸体的进了浴室，脸上依旧是淡漠的表情，看不出半分的留恋和欲望。  
先用冷水熄灭掉苏桐挑起来的生理反应，然后转成热水认真地冲洗每一寸苏桐抚摸过的皮肤。  
毕竟，他只是苏桐的一味药引子。


	3. abo 良药苦口 4

方圆终于从新闻采访中解脱了，一个人站在高层大大的落地窗前，西装外套被随意地搭在沙发靠背上，解开难受的领带和第一粒纽扣，撸起袖子到胳膊肘的位置，两手交叉着，欣赏高层的城市美景。  
他一向是不喜欢应付这种场合的，总觉得发布会应该是交给公司的宣传部门来全权负责，自己就只需要做好研发工作。今天是第一天上任，总要露一面才能满足媒体们的好奇心，而且也能刺激他今后的目标消费者，不过这种事，仅此一次就够了。  
电话铃声打破了办公室的宁静，是妈妈的电话。  
【圆圆，妈妈没有打扰到你的工作吧？】  
【没，我现在在休息，妈有什么事情吗？】  
【在休息就好，你平时工作不要太辛苦，要注意休息。也没什么事，就是今天在电视上看到你了，妈妈高兴，想给你打个电话祝贺一下。我儿子可真争气，妈妈开心呢】  
【妈，我说过，一定要让您过上好日子。妈，你不肯来城里一起住，那在老家一定要保重身体，那些活就不要再去做了，以后我来养活您。】  
【好好好，都听你的，儿子长大了，妈妈以后就可以享清福了。】  
一阵敲门声透过电话传来，方妈妈知道，方圆又要去忙工作了。  
【圆圆，你去忙吧，妈妈不耽误你时间了。】  
方圆打开门，示意来人稍等片刻，并没有急匆匆地挂断电话。  
【妈，我这边有点事情，晚上给您打过去。这周末，我回去看您。】  
等母亲先挂掉电话，方圆才把手机从耳边拿下来，转过身看着来通报的小秘书。  
【方总，研发室说要上市的新品小样已经做出来了，请您过去看看。】  
方圆点点头，没有片刻耽搁出了门，穿过长长的办公走廊，乘坐电梯直接下到研发室所在的楼层。秘书跟在后面，都不由得感叹他的投入和高效。  
秘书哪里知道，要是没有这份投入，方圆又怎么可能从一个底层的穷小子，爬上易止首席的宝座呢。  
方圆也是一个不忘本的人，一路摸爬滚打走到今天的位置，依旧是不张扬不炫耀，衣食住行都不追求，把钱都一股脑给自己妈妈改善生活。即使来到了指挥官的位置，他最喜欢的依旧是泡在研发室里，跟研发者探讨着开发和改良工作。  
【情绪数据还不错，但是抑制效果并没有明显的改良，气味也勾兑的如此恶劣，这样的产品也能称之为当季新品吗，易止的牌子真是要被你们搞砸了。】  
方圆气急败坏地看着手中的小样，转过头拿给秘书闻，刚放到鼻子前，秘书就皱起了眉头向后退了一步。  
【看到没，劣质香水都比这个要好闻。】  
方圆把样品放到桌上，拿过旁边的配方表细细地查看，时不时地抛出几个问题。最终，他把负责的研发师叫到身边，拿笔在几个成分上细细地画了一条线。  
【安静剂的含量增加，会起到镇定的效果，但是并不能缓解发情期的痛苦和错乱，过多反而会影响到神经系统，把这个比例降下来。】  
【这几种中草药的成分被证实能够有效地缓解发情期症状，但是相互之间或者是同其他配方放在一起，会不会有药理反应或者是刺鼻的气味，你们要拿出有效地数据。】  
【开发抑制剂的目的，第一是安全，第二才是有效。这次的样品为我怀疑就是配方之间的相互反应，影响了实际效果，你们还需要逐一排查，然后才能有效地作出调整。我知道，大家都很辛苦，也很有野心希望能够研发出杰出的抑制剂而一举成名，但是我们的产品是用在人身上的，甚至是最脆弱的发情期客户身上，一定不能触碰到这条红线。】  
【这个产品的问题，希望你们尽快找出来，否则只能推迟上市时间，即使是不上市或者没有任何改良，我也想大家能做出良心产品。】  
方圆的一番话威慑力十足，研发室火速陷入到了忙碌中。当几天之后，主责研发师拿着被勾画过的配方表和最新的实验数据，两边细细地比对着，发出了一声发自肺腑的赞叹。  
【老大真是厉害啊！】  
没有实力，一个穷小子怎么能有今天呢。过去站在苏桐高档豪华的浴室冲澡的时候，方圆真是不明白，为什么小少爷一生下来就什么都拥有了，而他奋斗一生都未必能够住进这样的豪宅。  
套上已经失去弹性的内裤，穿上从衣服堆里翻出来的自己破烂衣衫，推开门苏桐躺在舒适柔软的床上，陷入了沉睡。方圆从冰箱中拆开一管昂贵的营养剂，喂进小少爷的嘴里，扔包装的时候还忍不住地撇撇嘴，这几天小少爷吃掉的可是他一个月的生活费。他坐到一旁带滚轮的椅子上，拿过书包取出里面的书本，开始认真地学习。  
他觉得书还没有看几页，床上的苏桐又哼哼唧唧地，有重新被唤起的迹象。方圆放下书本，爬上床钻进被子的时候，苏桐的眼睛已经睁开了，主动地向方圆的怀抱靠过去。方圆把赤裸的苏桐搂在怀里，手顺着滑到两腿之间，握着苏桐的下体开始缓慢地撸动。  
苏桐还没有完全清醒，自然承受不住这样的刺激，没几下就按耐不住，主动地张开腿，握着方圆的大手同步地撸动。  
【乖，自己撸。】  
方圆把苏桐的手放在他自己的性器上，要求苏桐自己动手，他的大手则继续向下，把玩着两个囊袋。苏桐受不了这样的刺激，没多久便坚持不住，松开了手，哼唧着仰面躺在方圆的怀里。  
【坚持不住了？不乖。】  
方圆有些粗鲁地撸动着柱体，粗糙的掌纹摩擦带来了更多的快感，苏桐舒服的直哼哼，很快就变成了呻吟，声音越来越大，带着无尽的欲望和折磨，热情地邀请着Alpha的侵入。如果是别人，或许早已经按耐不住，方圆却沉着应付，不断加快频率，在听到苏桐粗重的喘气之后，更是疯狂地撸动着。  
苏桐最终射了出来，小腹上和大腿上黏糊糊地都是白浊的精液，像被释放一样地松了一口气。刚陷入释放快乐，苏桐就被迎面喷上了喷雾了，又昏睡在方圆的怀抱中。  
方圆把一切都收拾好，长呼一口气，坐在桌前继续看着没看懂的知识，平静得仿佛什么都没有发生。  
折磨和释放的，都只是床上高贵的小少爷，与他这个穷小子毫无关系。


	4. ABO良药苦口 23

短暂的清明让苏桐羞愧，恨不得找个洞钻进去，更不知道要如何面对方圆。方圆耐心地把他扶起来，喂给他营养剂，耐心地抱他去浴室清洗身体，还换掉了被弄脏的床单。  
清醒只是暂时的，再次袭来的热度席卷了苏桐的身体和大脑，他带着一些犹豫和羞耻，慢慢地向着方圆蹭过去。方圆刚塞给他一杯牛奶，现在正坐在床边认认真真地就他的情况做着记录，白色的表格上密密麻麻地已经填了大半。苏桐把脸贴在方圆的胳膊上，看他在表格上一笔一划地写下不良反应及修改意见。  
【你不是研发总监嘛，怎么还要写这些东西。】  
苏桐的脸颊无意识地磨蹭着方圆的衣服，蹭的方圆有些痒。  
【我现在是实验员，当然要记录，好记性不如烂笔头。都记录好了，才能保证跟团队沟通的时候不会遗漏。】  
【哦。】苏桐有些失落，毛茸茸的脑袋沉在臂弯处，一句话都不说。方圆半天没听到声音，下意识地瞥了一眼，就看到一张幽怨的脸。  
【又想要了？】方圆放下手中的记录本，抬起苏桐的小脸，水汪汪的眼睛里已经渐渐地笼上一层水雾。方圆把手中的纸币都放在床边的柜子上，把苏桐抱到大腿上，交叉的双腿分明是有些生理反应想要掩盖。  
【想要怎么不说？】  
【你不是说好记性不如烂笔头嘛。】  
【我的记性也没有那么不好，当然是先满足你。乖，自己脱给我看。】  
方圆把苏桐放在地上，苏桐害羞地脸都烧起来了，还是听话地一件件把身上的衣服都脱掉，最后一件遮蔽物顺着双腿滑落，苏桐赤条条地站在脱落的衣服中间，就像一座精美的人体雕塑，两手紧张地遮蔽着下身，脸红的头都不敢抬起来。  
【桐桐很好看。】  
方圆牵起苏桐的手，拉到自己的身边，苏桐的身体已经开始泛起粉红色，分泌出的液体顺着大腿内侧流淌下来，双腿交叉着磨蹭着内侧。苏桐颤动着手，拉扯着方圆的腰带，方圆顺着他的动作，任由为非作歹的小手把裤子脱掉。  
方圆把苏桐摁在床上，握着他的小手放在自己抬起头的凶器上，一下下撸动着。苏桐感受到手心传来的炙热温度，甚至能细腻地感受到突起脉动的血管，苏桐的脸烧成一片，伴随着一阵湿润的瘙痒，腰肢不耐烦地扭动着，发出撩人的闷哼声，空虚感催促着他索取更多。  
简单地撸动了几下，方圆就把粗大的凶器捅进了湿润的禁地，因为先前的侵犯，媚肉也变得红润诱人，方圆一杆到底，无尽的空虚感被瞬间填满，快感沿着神经迅速攀爬上脑，引得苏桐一阵娇喘。  
【唔……好深，啊…你动一动…动一动】  
似乎是故意为难苏桐，方圆动作的幅度很小，只是浅浅地磨蹭着，让苏桐十分不满。他主动地张开双腿向下移动着，一边扭动着腰肢，想要吃进去更多，想要通过腰肢的摇晃来获得小小的满足。方圆坏心地摁住他的胯部，让苏桐动弹不得，苏桐不满地嘟起嘴巴，体内的肉棒成了骚动不安的源头，苏桐委屈极了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的落下来，带着啜泣和不满跟方圆求饶。  
【好，这就给你。】  
方圆大刀阔斧地操干起来，把苏桐的双腿折叠在胸前，用尽全力地冲撞着，在猛烈的进攻中，苏桐的叫声也变得支离破碎，被强大的冲击和快感刺激着，说不出一句完整的话，只能随着节奏胡乱地叫着。  
空虚被一股脑地抛弃，一次又一次的撞击，撞的苏桐灵魂都出窍，直冲天灵盖的快感，让他抛弃了全部的羞耻心，腿长的更大，腰肢变得更加柔软，浪叫的声音冲破喉咙，肆无顾忌地享受在这场激烈的床事中。  
狭小的生殖腔被冲撞开，炙热的凶器像一块燃烧的硬铁，在小小的腔室内冲撞着，伴随着湿润的水声和清脆的撞击声，苏桐的快乐要飞上天去，却又被方圆狠狠地扯下来，大力地操干着。苏桐胡乱地哼唧着，自己都不知道自己说了什么，有求饶，有呻吟，带着呜咽的哭腔和粗重的喘息，乱糟糟地混杂在一起，形成一首特殊的交响曲。  
在不断地撞击中，苏桐的快感达到了极致，头皮发麻的他完全沉浸在大汗淋漓的运动中，身体内部的火剧烈地燃烧着，扭动着白嫩的身体诱惑着身上的开发者。甜腻独特的味道和撩人的叫声是绝佳的催情剂，吞没了方圆的理智，他也丢掉以往冷漠的样子，把苏桐的身体摆弄出各种姿势，狰狞叫嚣的凶器毫不留情地碾过肠道内壁的媚肉和敏感点，引来又一阵酥到骨头里的呻吟。  
【好深……啊……那里……不要…啊…】  
【这里吗？】方圆一边说着，一边更坏地用力碾过，苏桐的双腿不自觉地一阵颤抖，费力地扭过头去，迷离的眼神费力聚焦，看着背后驰骋的男人。  
【不要这样……我想……我想看看你……】  
方圆把苏桐翻转过来，两个人正面相对，随着旋转，凶器在体内狰狞地摩擦，又更深进了一点。随着一声惊呼，方圆把苏桐的两条腿开的更大，粘稠的液体从结合处汩汩流出。  
【不要走……留在里面……留在我身体里……】  
苏桐努力地抬头看着身上的男人，颤栗的快感很快让他先射了出来，又是在一阵猛烈地撞击之后，方圆才猛地退出生殖腔，大股的精液射入狭窄的甬道内，把狭小的甬道填充地满满当当，还在不同地灌入。  
【方圆，我喜欢你。】  
带着直白热烈的爱和体内灼热的液体，苏桐沉沉地说过去。方圆从身体内抽撤出，液体随着动作从甬道口流出，方圆用手指抠出残余的液体，又给苏桐擦洗干净。所有的事情忙完了，他才躺下，把苏桐拥在怀里，在额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
【好好休息。】  
Omega的发情期多半在5天左右，过往在那个潮湿地下室内度过的发情期，可以用度日如年来形容，而如今窝在方圆温热的怀抱中，苏桐有些遗憾发情期转眼就过去了。  
不过方圆已经极尽温柔和宠爱了，他会满足苏桐一波又一波发情的欲望和热度，事后又会认真地清理和照顾。苏桐轻轻地用指肚磨蹭着方圆下巴上青涩的胡茬，细密的痒从指肚传出，他偷笑一下，钻进了方圆的怀抱中，他不确定等醒过来，方圆是不是还会待他这样好。  
或许他只是在履行合约上对志愿者负责的承诺，或许他只是可怜自己的身体，或许他只是在懊恼自己研发药物的失败。苏桐把脸埋进方圆的胸膛，手轻轻地揪着领口的衣服，再多嗅几口这让他安定的味道。  
【乖，再睡会。】  
或许是被打扰了，方圆把苏桐揉进了怀里，大手拥上他的腰肢，感受着头顶热乎的鼻息，两个人相拥而眠。睡着前，苏桐迷迷糊糊地想着，如果能有一架照相机该多好，他要记录下这一刻，永远珍藏在脑海最深处。


End file.
